DemLux Day
by Metal-Harpey
Summary: I wrote this last year on DemLux Day 9/10/'07 Yes it DOES contain yaoi / shounen-ai / boys-love. If you don't like it, SKIP IT!


First of all, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only made up a story about it.

Second...  
THIS IS YAOI / SHOUNEN - AI!  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SKIP IT!

* * *

"Oww Demyx..." Luxord said, "Do you know what day it is??" Demyx fell off his bed, for he didn't expect anyone at his door. He had just been sleeping for a few hours, and wanted to sleep more. "Go away Luxord, I wanna sleep!" Demyx yawned and right that time, Luxord came trough a portal in Demyx' room.

Demyx, still on the floor (wearing nothing but a pair of boxers) saw Luxord, and he was holding flowers. Luxord came to Demyx and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he gave Demyx the flowers. "Its our day, today cutie" Luxord said with a cute smile. Demyx blushed. He really didn't expect this to happen...  
Tough he didn't feel angry for Luxord disturbing him in his sleep...

Demyx didn't talk. "What's the matter??" Luxord asked. Demyx didn't answer. Luxord turned around and opened a portal back to his room. "Fine, come to me when you want to talk". Luxord looked back one more time, then turned to the portal and disappeared.

Demyx still sat on the ground, not able to speak. He knew he didn't have a heart, but then why was his heart beating so fast? In his head only Luxord appeared. He looked at the flowers, and blushed again. He hugged them tight. Then he got up his feet, started to put his clothes on, and his coat. Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Demyx asked.

"It is Axel, I want to speak with you." the person replied. "Sorry, but not now, Axel! I gotta do something. Come back later, please." Demyx put on his boots. Axel came trough a portal he just made, in Demyx room. "Axel!! I said not now!"  
"Hmm, you don't want me to see you get dressed then??" he asked Demyx. Demyx rolled his eyes and opened his door. He pushed Axel out and shut it. "Ow Demyx, come on, I just want to talk to you!!" Axel said on the hallway.

"NO!!" Demyx said. Axel was stunned, and went on with his work. Demyx sighed. "He always does that", he was thinking. Demyx put the flowers he got from Luxord in a vase. Then he opened a portal and stepped trough it. He appeared in Luxords room. Luxord was sorting his cards on his bed. He looked up and saw Demyx. "What do you want, now?" he asked him.

"I.. I'm sorry, ... About before, I mean.. I'm sorry I ignored you when you brought me flowers." Demyx replied, tears in his eyes. That didn't go unnoticed by Luxord. He was touched... He put his cards down, walked to Demyx and hugged him. Demyx blushed, and of course hugged back. "I forgive you" Luxord said, and kissed him on the mouth. Demyx kissed back, they touched tongues.

Demyx put his cloack off and threw it on the floor. Luxord helped him put his shirt off. Demyx stopped kissing Luxord and pulled off his boots. Luxord did so too. He also threw off his cloack, and shirt. Demyx blushed, and looked how Luxord was undressing himself. Demyx went to Luxords bed and sat down. When Luxord had only a boxershort left he looked at Demyx. Demyx blushed even more and couldn't get his eyes off of Luxord. He looked sooooo handsome...

"What is it??" Luxord said. "Umm... I... Nothing..." and he went on getting his pants off. Luxord walked to Demyx and kneeled. He helped Demyx getting his pants off. Demyx' hormones raced trough his body. He couldn't stop it, his cock went hard. Luxord saw that and got up, then he pushed Demyx on his bed. He wiped the cards off of his bed, so Demyx could lie down the way he wanted.

Demyx made himself comfortable. Luxord started to pull Demyx' boxershort off. He started to give Demyx a blowjob. Demyx looked up and moaned. He saw Luxords delicate hands at work and his tongue likking the very tip of his cock. After a while, Demyx came. He screamed it out. "Luxord!!" Luxord ended it gently. Demyx moved a little, and pulled Luxord closer. He kissed him in the face. Luxord smiled.

Demyx held Luxord very very close and rolled over. Now he was on top... He kissed Luxords cheeck and went on, way down. He kissed his nipple. Licked it. Then he went on, kissing his belly, his hip... He pulled Luxords boxershorts off.  
He started to do the same as Luxord, but on his own way. Luxord smiled. He grabbed the bed tightly and started moaning. Demyx licked his cock and massaged his belly. Luxord was in heaven.

Tough Demyx came loudly, Luxord came pretty silent. He knew most of the Organisation members were in their rooms at this time. Demyx came up again, on his lips still a bit sperm. Luxord wiped it off his face and kissed him. Then Larxene came busting in. She had heard Luxord, even tough he had tried to be silent. She was shocked. Demyx ignored her and went on kissing Luxord on the face. Luxord gave her a nananananaaa look and sticked his tongue out. Demyx licked his tongue and Luxord kissed back. Eyes got closed again and they totally forgot about Larxene. Larxene went away tough, she would talk to Luxord later.

Demyx kissed Luxord for the last time, went off of him, and lay on his back. He was ready to go to sleep. He stared dreamly to Luxords ceiling. Luxord lay on his side and continued looking at Demyx. How he loved that boy... He tickled Demyx on his belly and Demyx laughed. They looked at each other and kissed again. Then Luxord turned on his other side, and fell asleep. Demyx continued staring at the ceiling, then at Luxord. He'd better go to sleep to...

The End


End file.
